Fearful Loyalty
by ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE
Summary: Harry had an older sister, kidnapped at birth. But now she has helped create a world born of fear and oppression. Now Harry and the order struggle to reclaim the world from the clutches of evil. But sometimes the closest are those who cannot see.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : What if Harry had an older sister... what if voldemort had trained her in the dark magicks and the world was know dark and twisted? The girl was taken at birth and Voldemort named her Delaney, meaning offspring of the challenger. Now, Harry and friends fight to restore order in the dark world his sister helped create. Now that Delaney is of age... Voldemort gives her, her greatest task, becoming his partner and the mother of his heir. Can she cling to the past to find comfort for the future ore will she perish in her own darkness.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling... the world's best writer, she owns harry potter. I own Delaney.

Delaney stares out the window of the manor in London, Voldemort stood behind her ans she could feel his breath on her neck. His whisper, almost a hiss sends shivers down her spine. " What are you staring at with such interest or lack of?" Delaney turns with a frown... " Where is Nagini, milord?" Voldemort shakes his head " Why would you ask such a question?" Delaney's own gray eyes stare back at him. _Because I know something you don't, Nagini is out in the back._ Voldemort sensed that thought through their connection. _Oh, so that has caught her attention, perhaps I will be able to gain her attention._ "So, my love how is thee tonight?" Delaney pulls a sneer and slaps Voldemtort on his arm light;y "Don't pull that with me...Master." Voldemort frowns deeply " I do not appreciate your upmost disrespect towards me." Delaney can no longer abide to his wishes, she is not the follower he wishes her to be. She has always wanted to be mor e... she searches for power... power that only she can only achieve through him, a power greater than self. Joining Voldemort has brought her a life of significance, yet she has never known any other life.. that was hidden... her past died the day she was born. As for her parents, she never knew them, so she feels no remorse for their deaths. Sometimes death is merely a view port to access power. She lets Voldemort take her into his arms and kiss her neck. As she lays with him... her fate is sealed.

Harry James Potter gathers with his friends and the order at Grimauld Place. Hermione Granger walks down the stairs... Harry glances at Hermione affectionately. However Dumbledore walks through the door distressed. " Hermione, I have bad news for you... your parents were murdered today.. I am deeply sorry." Tears fill in Hermione's brown orbs. " My parents... please not them. Tell me you're lying professor." Albus shakes his head sadly " I wish to god I were... all the evidence indicates that the murder was accomplished by Delaney directly... she left her symbol on their cheekbones , a cross." Harry takes Hermione into his arms " Mione, I am so sorry ... my sister is deranged, cruel and sadistic." Hermione sobs into Harry's shoulder as they walk together to the kitchen, the look on Molly's face tell them that she already knows. Yet no one knows the hatred that swells in Harry's heart and Harry promises in his heart to rid the world of the ones who brought this life to reality.

Delaney cannot hate the man who has made her who she is, to hate him is to forsake him, something she could never do. As he informs her of the mission he wishes to give her she can only heighten her loyalty to him. An heir... the word seems so foreign to her... yet the smirk on Voldemort's face and the anticipating look scares her to death... she fears him. She is not ready to become more to him than what she already is, his possession of her is already to much to bear. She can only hope to be as loyal as possible.

Voldemort lightly taps her shoulder " Are you okay?" Delaney shakes her head " You don't care so don't ask." Lord Voldemort shoulders a glare and points his wand at her.

**Next Time-**

**"Hello Greyback, what brings you here." "I have business to attend to."**

**AVADA KEDARVA... "Lupin, are you okay?'**

Who dies next chapter?

-Adame


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : don't own it

I didn't get any reviews but I am still happy with this fic.

Voldemort's raised wand does not phase Delaney. No, quite the contrary, Delaney merely shrugs staring at his angry face. "Master, let's not get into this again, put down the wand...before you hurt yourself." Voldemort's face darkens and he roughly shows her to the ground, his wand pointing at her chest. "Who are you to command me? Do you not realize who you are speaking to, Delaney, you are speaking to Lord Voldemort...Do you not realize how bad I could hurt you at this very moment?" Delaney bows her head succumbing to the man who practically owns her. " Of course, Master, I uh had a moment of defiance... it won't happen again.. I assure you." Delaney avoids his gaze knowing that if she looks into his eyes he will know that she is lying to him. He lowers his wand " See that it doesn't happen again." He turns away before raising his wand once more. "Still, your defiance must be dealt with... Crucio." Delaney twists around in pain from the cruciatus curse. "Master.. please... it hurts so much.. I'm sorry." Voldemort sneers... Delaney can't bear the pain it feels as if her entire body is being ripped from the inside out. Her fear of Voldemort increases as her pain increases. Voldemort kneels beside her and ends her pain. He hisses in her ear "Delaney, this doesn't have to happen again... do not disobey me again." He strokes her hair gently before lifting her into his arms and carrying to their bed. As he lays her down Voldemort briefly wonders how his quest for power would end without her. Months ago he didn't care if she died, she was disposable. But now, she wasn't, now she was a prized possession of his, one he didn't feel like losing.

Hermione sits at the fire place staring at the flames. _My parents are dead and my boyfriend is the only one who can kill the monster that destroyed them. Can I loss him too?_ Speaking of the devil, Harry Potter walks down the stairs, aurors following. They seem to be discussing something serious. " I see. yes Greyback is trouble." Harry says finally. Harry heads to the apparation point before giving Hermione a quick glance. Shackebolt elbows Harry " Shouldn't we bring her along? she's the brightest witch of her age." Harry shakes his head before glancing at his girlfriend..._She's in so much pain... but she knew her parents I only have memories of mine's deaths._ " No, It's best that Mione stay here... She needs time before returning to battle." He turns to his another Auror. " Inform Sirius of my departure." With that he disapparates.

Delaney sits there watching Voldemort converse with his inner circle, among them Severus Snape. Voldemort quickly ends the conversation and turns to Delaney, who has a sour look on her face. Voldemort sits beside her " What is it, Laney?" Delaney shakes her head "Nothing, My master." The dark lord cast her glare. " You know I do not appreciate it when you lie to me." She nods her head " Yes, I know... It's Snape... I don't trust him... somethings off." Voldemort frowns " I would know if he was lying to me." She frowns deeply with a little blush " I am not beginning to undermine your authority, milord, but uh... he is skilled in occlumency... what if he was fooling you?" Voldemort stands up and pushes her into the wall " Don't even begin to underestimate me, Delaney Artemis Slytherin... you are my wife... and I have the right to prove it to ." He kisses her neck briefly before kissing her lips.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Harry and Lupin approach Greyback with several aurors. " Hello, Greyback, what are you doing here?" He smirks ferally " I have business to attend to, Voldemort and his mistress have given me an important assignment." Suddenly several deatheaters appear... Curses are thrown in every direction and Voldemort appears as does Snape. " Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouts. Lupin is pushed to the ground by Harry. " Lupin, are you okay?" He nods " Yeah, who got hit?" They see snapeon the ground. Voldemort turns to Snape. "When my mistress doesn't trust someone, they die, Snape... Too bad you didn't realize this in time to save yourself." He turns to Harry... "I'll kill you soon but not today... no today is special.. today I have other plans."

Keep in mind that this is an au.. so nothing is sound.

So what will happen next time...

what is this plan of Voldemort's


End file.
